


Jabłka

by Drache



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drache/pseuds/Drache





	Jabłka

Wraz z głośnymi dźwiękami gitary kolejne słone krople zeskoczyły z włosów na podłogę, rozbijając się o jej powierzchnię. Były to jednak już ostatnie z nich. Próba dobiegła końca.

Struny zadrżały pod wpływem silnego szarpnięcia, a przeraźliwy zgrzyt przeszył powietrze. Lubił tak kończyć występ. Ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

\- Tommy, do cholery!  
\- Pogięło cię?!

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem jak zawsze, gdy słyszał podirytowane głosy przyjaciół. Uwielbiał ich drażnić, a zresztą… ‒ I tak mu wybaczą.

Po krótkiej wymianie zdań większość członków zespołu udało się do garderoby. Gitarzysta pozostał jeszcze za kulisami. Z czułością doprowadzał swoją gitarę do należytego porządku. Nikomu nie pozwalał dotykać swojego skarbu.

\- Zostaw ją wreszcie. Zbieramy się.  
\- Zaraz.

Kable odłączone, struny odpowiednio naciągnięte. Instrument został schowany w bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- To tylko gitara, a dbasz o nią jak o dziecko – Adam pokręcił głową. Nigdy nie wpadłby na to, aby tak dbać o swój sprzęt. Coś się psuło – kupował nowy i tyle.

Tommy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie musiałeś na mnie czekać.

Po raz ostatni ogarnął wzrokiem swój kąt. Po kolei sprawdzał w głowie kolejne punkty na swojej liście.

Przerwał mu niespodziewany ciężar na ramieniu.

\- Pogwałcasz moją prywatność – zakomunikował krótko, odpychając od siebie kolegę.  
\- Przedwczoraj ci to nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Ha ha ha…  
\- Wstałeś lewą nogą, czy co?

Tommy prychnął na widok znajomego języka. Nie był w dobrym humorze. Zostało tylko kilka godzin do kolejnego występu, a on miał ochotę wyłącznie na wielogodzinną przerwę spędzoną w dużym, miękkim łóżku. Długa, regenerująca drzemka. W czasie tras koncertowych sen stawał się niezwykle cennym towarem.

\- Zostaw gitarę i chodź – rzucił w końcu Lambert, klepiąc blondyna po plecach.  
\- Aż tak ci brakuje mojego towarzystwa?  
\- To coś złego?  
\- Po ostatnim koncercie… Tak, trochę tak.  
\- Co było nie tak?  
\- Usuwanie twojej śliny z twarzy i włosów – skrzywił się, co wywołało głośną salwę śmiechu. – Znajdź sobie wreszcie faceta!  
\- Nie muszę, z tobą mi dobrze – odpowiedział Adam, wciąż śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Dość szybko poczuł dłonie zaciskające się wokół jego szyi. Wiedział, że tak będzie, ale nie mógł sobie tego darować. Uwielbiał droczyć się z Tommym.

Szli ramię w ramię do garderoby, nieustannie drażniąc się i popychając. „Jak dzieci…” – słyszeli nieraz od swoich współpracowników. Nie przeszkadzało im to. Czemuż mieliby się oburzać na prawdę?

W dość przestronnym jak na znane im standardy miejscu kontynuowali rozmowę okraszoną niewybrednymi żartami i uwagami.

Gitarzysta kończył właśnie pakować swoją torbę, gdy zauważył, że jego towarzysz zachowuje się dziwnie.

\- Słyszysz muzykę?  
\- Hm? No, coś słyszę – przytaknął Tommy bez większego zainteresowania. – Adam?

Nim zdążył unieść głowę, znajomego bruneta już nie było.

\- Nie mam do ciebie siły…

Pospiesznie upchnął swoją sportową torbę w bezpieczne miejsce i pognał za ciemnowłosym wokalistą. Wyskoczywszy z garderoby, rozejrzał się dookoła. Na końcu korytarza dostrzegł pukiel czarnych włosów, znikających za zakrętem. Przeklął w myślach i ruszył za tropem. Skupił się na jednym punkcie. Nie dostrzegał kolejnych mijanych drzwi i korytarzy. Podłoga trzeszczała coraz bardziej.

Obiekt jego zainteresowań zatrzymał się dopiero po minucie pościgu. Całej cholernej minucie, która jakimś cudem dla Tommy'ego zdołała rozciągnąć się do czasu potrzebnego na przebiegnięcie maratonu.

Kilka metrów przed celem zachwiał się i oparł o ścianę. Bieg nie pomagał na jego zmęczenie.

\- Niech ja cię tylko… – zacisnąwszy pięści, wysyczał w stronę znajomej sylwetki, .

Postać stojącego wokalisty oświetlało mocne światło. Tommy przeszedł przez uchylone drzwi.

Drewniana podłoga zaskrzypiała pod jego stopami. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, dokąd właśnie wszedł. Jedyne co zarejestrował to zapach słodkich owoców.

Nabrał powietrza do płuc, lecz nie było mu dane wypuścić go w odpowiedniej chwili. Przeszkodziła mu w tym para błękitnych oczu. Jak również sporej wielkości dłoń.

Niewiele był w stanie zrobić.

Zaledwie kilka ruchów wystarczyło, aby przetransportować mężczyznę z ciemnego, zagraconego kąta do jeszcze mniejszej, drewnianej klitki. Na nieszczęście dla blondyna "teleportacja" nie odbyła się bez komplikacji. Siniaki były zapewnione. Gitarzysta poobijał się o twarde kanty i omal nie zaliczył bliskiego spotkania z podłożem po zaczepieniu nogą o jakiś worek, którego zawartość rozsypała się po podłodze.

\- Popier…  
\- Cicho!

Ból był nieprzyjemny, a w połączeniu ze zmęczeniem i dezorientacją, dodatkowo rozzłościł muzyka.

Kolejna próba podniesienia głosu. Ciężar drugiego ciała zaparł mu dech w piersiach.

\- Sorry… – szepnął przepraszająco Adam. Czuł jednak, że to może nie wystarczyć. – Popatrz na to. Magia…

Nie miał zamiaru. Z ust blondyna co i raz wydostawały się przytłumione, agresywne warknięcia zmieszane z burknięciami i niezbyt wyszukanymi wulgaryzmami. Tylko ciasnota powstrzymywała go przed zrobieniem Adamowi krzywdy. Dłonie utknęły mu pod jego własnymi pośladkami. Stali ściśnięci w czymś na kształt szafy lub po prostu prostokątnego pudła z niewielką dziurą w ścianie.

Złość szybko minęła pokonana zainteresowaniem. Adam musiał wpatrywać się w coś niezwykłego. Rzadko bywał aż tak podekscytowany.

Blondyn z trudem przysunął głowę do otworu zakrytego cienką siatką, za którym miały dziać się bliżej nieokreślone, fascynujące rzeczy.

Widok w istocie okazał się niesamowity.

Przygaszone światło reflektorów oświetlało młodą parę, wijącą się w zmysłowym tańcu. Na pierwszy rzut oka ich ruchy zdawały się być pozbawione sensu, lecz muzycy wiedzieli, iż to, co dzieje się na scenie rzadko kiedy jest dziełem przypadku. Każdy ruch, nawet jeśli nie zaplanowany co do centymetra, wyrażał to, co miał wyrażać. Głębokie i gwałtowne emocje. Podkreślała to muzyka – kombinacja słów i głosów wypływających z rozpalonych ust, dźwięk uderzeń stóp o posadzkę oraz odgłosy wprawianych w ruch instrumentów. Całości dopełniała delikatna mgła okalająca nogi tancerzy oraz nieśmiało wychylające się z niej płomyki porozstawianych wokół świec.

Ratliff na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, by spojrzeć na znajomego mężczyznę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

Adam nieraz wspominał swojemu gitarzyście o przeszłości związanej z teatrem, musicalami oraz występami w miejscach tak różnych od wielkich hal koncertowych i z publicznością zgoła inną od tej, z którą miał kontakt obecnie.

\- Stare, dobre czasy, co? – Tommy zagadnął do wyższego kolegi, którego oczy zdawały się lśnić.  
\- O taak.

Był zauroczony, odcięty od rzeczywistości. Tej rzeczywistej rzeczywistości. Znajdował się w swoim świecie.

\- Głośna muzyka, taniec, tajemnica – wyliczał cicho, zagłębiając się w przeszłości, która co i raz podsuwała mu nowe obrazy. Słodkie wspomnienia. – Uwielbiałem to.  
\- Było inaczej niż teraz?

Pytanie retoryczne, lecz mimo to Lambert zdecydował się na odpowiedź.

\- Inaczej. Kameralnie. Mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na dużo więcej niż teraz – rzekł, zniżając głos w miarę jak główni aktorzy coraz bardziej mieli się ku sobie. – Wolność sztuki. Wolność uczuć. Mogliśmy wszystko…  
\- Wolę nie pytać, co masz na myśli – zaśmiał się krótko blondyn. Na powrót zwrócił wzrok ku scenie. – Teraz ku uciesze gawiedzi całujesz się ze swoim gitarzystą. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć…  
\- Nawet nie chodzi o to, co było na scenie – przerwał mu Adam wciąż pochłonięty swoimi myślami. - Mieliśmy wolność również poza nią. Nie myśleliśmy o niczym. Nie musieliśmy. Byliśmy tylko my. Tu i teraz.

Wielkie słowa najwyraźniej nie przekonały Tommy'ego, który zdecydował się podążyć poprzednią drogą.

\- Może jednak oszczędź mi szczegółów – rzucił pół-żartem, pół-serio, próbując rozweselić kolegę. Ku jego zadowoleniu, udało mu się to. Kąciki pokrytych piegami ust powoli powędrowały w górę.  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny? – niespodziewanie odpowiedział brunet. Kuksaniec za kuksańca.  
\- Japa, Adam.

Krótka wymiana zdań rozluźniła atmosferę. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Byli tak różni a jednak tak podobni. Podobna przeszłość. Podobne pragnienia.

Wokalista nie potrafił milczeć, gdy coś leżało mu na sercu.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś wrócić do tego, co było – szepnął zamyślony. – Wystarczy mi jeden dzień. Więcej to za dużo. Jeden dzień…

Był pewien smutek w tych słowach. Nawet Tommy zdołał to wyczuć. Uczucie, które sprawiło, iż błękitne tęczówki migotały już coraz mniej.

Ostatnie dwa lata przypominały jazdę kolejką górską. Bez trzymanki. Do góry nogami. Na morzu podczas sztormu stulecia. Zyskali wiele, lecz stracili to, co obaj wielce cenili. Prywatność. Wolność. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny – czymże to jest wobec całego życia? Wobec trzydziestu lat, które przeżył do tej pory? Wobec lat, które dopiero go czekały? Z pozoru niewiele, lecz w rzeczywistości nawet ten jeden dzień był poza jego zasięgiem. Przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie, gdy jego kariera wciąż postępowała. Nic jednak nie zdradzało, aby wkrótce miała chylić się ku końcowi.

Poczuł dotyk na ramieniu. Blond kosmyki zdołały połaskotać go w szyję. Wzruszyło go to, Tommy rzadko zdobywał się na emocje. Był bardzo skrytą osobą i nie lubił okazywać czułości. Teraz jednak zrobił to specjalnie dla niego. Chciał go wesprzeć, pokazać, że nie jest sam. Adam bardzo doceniał ten gest. Gdyby mógł, z radością by go odwzajemnił, lecz w obecnej sytuacji niewiele był w stanie zrobić. Niewielka przestrzeń krępowała jego ruchy.

\- Dziękuję – zwrócił się cicho do blondyna. Tyle wystarczyło. Jedno słowo i dotyk policzka na miękkiej czuprynie.

Trwali tak chwilę, obserwując dalszą część występu. Słowa były zbędne, mogłyby zepsuć ten uroczy moment. Tak też zresztą się stało jakąś minutę później.

\- Odsuń się, śmierdzisz – zakomunikował krótko Tommy.  
\- Kąpałem się!  
\- To nie pomogło – dodał najwyraźniej zmęczony nadmiarem czułości i niezbyt wygodną pozycją. – Rusz się!  
\- Nie mam miejsca.  
\- To wyjdź!  
\- Nie mogę…

Coś, co z początku wyglądało jedynie na głupi żart, szybko urosło do rangi poważnego problemu. Okazało się, że wejście do szafy było o wiele łatwiejsze od wyjścia z niej. Zaklinowali się.

\- Szlag, szlag, szlag…  
\- Tommy…

Momentalnie zamilkli, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na dwóch postaciach, które szły w ich stronę. Najwyraźniej miejsce, w którym schronili się muzycy, miało być częścią występu.

Na przyjaciół padł blady strach. Nikt nie mógł ich tak zobaczyć.

Wszystko ucichło. Słyszeli jedynie swoje oddechy i bicie przerażonych serc. Bali się drgnąć, aby nie zdradzić swojego położenia. Stali w bezruchu, a cienie podchodziły coraz bliżej.

Uratował ich przypadek. Mały, kulisty przypadek.

Jedna z postaci zniknęła im pola widzenia. Na właściwy ślad naprowadził ich wzrok drugiego "cienia" oraz głośny, potępieńczy jęk.

\- Ałaaa!  
\- Hę? A tobie co? Co robisz na ziemi?  
\- A jak myślisz? Wywaliłem się przez te pieprzone jabłka! Nie gap się i pomóż mi wstać!

Po chwili dwóm upiornym postaciom udało się uporać z uciążliwą sytuacją i utorować sobie drogę do celu. Dopięli swego i przepchnęli pokaźną skrzynię bliżej sceny. Muzyków jednak już w niej nie było. Już dawno zniknęli za drewnianymi drzwiami, wprawiając w ruch wiszącą na nich kartkę.

"Splecione gałęzie. Ballada o nasionach, które wydały złote owoce."


End file.
